


Girl From Ipanema

by getti4345



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jazz Club AU, M/M, Sassy Jean, bass player jean, cute girlfriends maybe, jazzy, pianist marcia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getti4345/pseuds/getti4345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcia is a pianist at a jazz club, the owner Erwin has just recently found a new bassist. Marcia was usually nervous on stage, and now she'd have to get used to playing with someone new. This new girl "Jean" abruptly enters her life and continually gives her butterflies whilst at the same time giving her heart palpitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl From Ipanema

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fanfic I've ever written... If there are problems with spelling or, like, sentences that don't make sense please point them out... I'm kind of bad at putting down all the words I mean to... I apologize if this wastes your life, but I just really love some good old girly love.... and jazz clubs...

Marcia looked in the mirror and quickly sighed, she always was a bit nervous before shows. Even though she had been working at the bar “Trost” for over two years now. She played piano with a small jazz band consisting of Eren; the drummer; who seemed as if he would play the drums too loud or too rambunctiously but he put all of his effort into playing them lightly to fit the flow of the music, Armin; the cellist; who was very precise with his playing and yet the way he played was unique and soothing, Mikasa; the singer; she had one of those voices that you keep in the back of your mind and think about before you go to bed to help you sleep, it was warm and yet her expression always seemed slightly cold and taken back, and Christa; the clarinetist; she was small and absolutely adorable with big blue eyes and light blonde hair, making her look almost angelic. The club had currently been looking for a bassist, and after advertising for sometime the owner had apparently found someone adequate for the club. Marcia was unaware of this bassists name or what they looked like, but was anxious to meet them, usually bassists were well known for being calm and reserved. In other words, they were the “chillest” of the band. At most times the bassist won't be involved with the bands problems, and just, hang around.  
Marcia looked closer in the mirror and took out her black eyeliner and tried her best to line her eyes and add a little wing, she ended up messing up and decided to wipe it off, the club would be dark anyways. She headed backstage to find the rest of the band with their instruments in hand, but yet, she looked around to see no bassist? She turned to Eren who was currently twirling his drum sticks,  
“Hey Eren, isn't the new bassist supposed to be here tonight?” she questioned truly curious, how were they supposed to perform without a bassist?  
“Yeah, I don’t know where she is. She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago but I guess that bitch decided not to show…”  
“Wait, have you met her?”  
“Well, yeah, I was with Erwin to watch everyone tryout, and I don’t know why he picked this girl to be our bassist. She is a real piece of work.”  
Marcia was silent for a moment, Eren was a good guy and a pretty good judge of character, but she could definitely see how a stranger could be intimidated by him from a distance. Even so, hearing that this new bassist was a “piece of work” from Eren made her even more anxious. Was this girl really that bad? Maybe she just left bad first impressions, Marcia reassured herself. She sighed again and turned around to make her way to the piano when Armin stopped her.  
“Hey are you alright? You always seem a little nervous, but you seem more uneasy than usual…” Armin asked, concerned but collected as usual. Armin seemed to have a way of always coming across as on your side. He never needed to prove himself as a friend to you, he is the kind of guy to stick with you from the beginning and put faith in your character.  
“Yeah, I’m fine… Do I really seem that off?” Marcia tried hard to seem levelheaded through most of her life, and it’s not that she wasn't usually levelheaded, it was just that she didn't want people to see her distressed. So the fact that Armin had picked up on her facade so quickly was… different. A change of pace for her.  
“Don’t worry it’s not like you seem all that anxious or upset. Just a little more nervous than usual, more nervous enough for me to take notice is all.” Armin, now looking less concerned, smiled, awkwardly pat Marcia on the shoulder, and started to walk away when he turned around to add in a last comment before they all had to go on stage.  
“If you say you’re ok I’ll believe you and take your word for it. But don’t feel obligated to always tell me you’re ok,” he shrugged a bit and at that the band all dissipated to their instruments. 

The lights in the club began to dim and Marcia took a deep breath almost towards the piano, hands don’t fail me now she thought, then got her hands into position and from there it was routine. Her nervousness washed away, well, for about 10 seconds that is. She started to play the first few notes when they were abruptly interrupted by a seemingly very angry girl who barged her way in the front door taking into no account the atmosphere of the club.  
“HEY OK I’M HERE JESUS THE TRAFFIC OUT THERE WAS-“  
She turned to now face the band, and the entire club, all staring at her. The girl stood up straight and adjusted her shoulders. She very visibly gulped and Marcia thinks if she had been any closer she would have heard it too. Marcia turned her head to see Eren enraged and being calmed down by Armin who had been talking so quiet only Eren could hear. Eren nodded to what Armin whispered and nodded angrily letting out air from his nose and his eyebrows furrowing together the entire time. Marcia turned back around to see the girl, her bass in hand, blushing a deep crimson. Marcia, at this point just felt bad for the poor girl. Marcia had been working here for over two years and got nervous and couldn't even imagine the embarrassment she must have been feeling. It felt like an eternal awkward silence, so Marcia decided someone needed to change that. She glanced around at the rest of the band, she knew Armin was too busy calming Eren to do anything, Mikasa was definitely not going to help out someone she knew Eren disliked, he is like a brother to her, and Christa just seemed to shy and outspoken to be able to break this silence. Marcia sighed for the umpteenth time that night, she stood up and quickly made her way to the embarrassed bassist.  
“C’mon I’ll show you where the backstage is” Marcia whispered and forced a smile onto her face. Then motioned her head towards the direction of the backroom.  
“Thanks… You’re really saving my ass right now.” The bassist replied, also whispering. Marcia then showed her to the backstage. She took a deep breath and asked,  
“Ok so do you know the music for tonight?”  
“What? Of course I do, who do you think I am?” The bassist replied, with probably one of the most sarcastic and offended tones Marcia had ever heard.  
“Someone who shows up late for their first gig…” Marcia mumbled under her breath, “Hey, what’s your name anyways?”  
“Oh, my name’s Jean, but is now really the time for introductions? Let’s get on stage already.”  
“Well, um, ok then, let’s get out there.”  
Jean said nothing else as she adjusted the strap of her bass around her shoulder and was about to make her way on stage when she stopped dead in her tracks to ask shyly,  
“Um… Where should I stand…?”  
“You can be by me on the piano, it’s farthest away from Eren too, I hear you two don’t get along too well…” Marcia said, almost quiet as a whisper. She was nervous again and just wanted to get this performance over with.  
“Ok cool, sounds good.” Jean replied halfheartedly, not even hearing the last part of her sentence.  
Marcia squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose for a second, considering how she had just saved this girls job and all she got was a sarcastic attitude, Marcia expected her to be a bit nicer but I guess that was asking too much from this Jean girl. Although she didn’t know her all that well yet, she knew Jean would definitely be a piece of work.  
Marcia then sighed for the last time before going on stage and taking her place on the piano bench and playing her nervousness away. Jean was actually really good on bass, and when she played she seemed like she was almost a different person. On stage she seemed so mellow and reserved and yet in real life she seemed to be high strung and had some obvious ego issues, either that or the biggest insecurity complex Marcia had ever seen. Throughout the night Marcia began to take notice more and more of Jean’s playing. The way she held her fingers down for each chord, the way she strummed, even she way she swayed to the melodies around her. Marcia found herself staring at Jean and her hands and continually had to scold herself to try to keep it from happening again, but it never seemed to work.  
When the show ended Marcia was tired and surprisingly sad. Usually after shows Marcia was relieved and couldn't wait to get home and sleep, but tonight she wanted to see more of Jean. After seeing how she plays she wanted to see more of what she was like. Marcia wanted to see every side of Jean, to understand her and everything she did, notice all her quirks and work past all her rough edges. But she worked past those feelings and went home; she thought it was kind of weird to be that interested in someone who you had only known for less than a day after all.


End file.
